A better life
by answeris42
Summary: When he got close enough that she could see his black eye and swollen bruised cheek...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I came up with after realizing the relationship Gunther has with his father...This is actually my very first fanfic, but the second one to put up here. I am working on this one and Fate of the Red Roses at the same time...**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to The Man.**

It was nearing midday and Gunther was still in a meeting with Sir Theodore and Sir Ivan.

Jane was hitting the practice dummy that morning when Gunther came to training later than usual with a bit of a limp.

"Playing sick won't get you out of sparring practice today, bog-weevil." Jane shouted as she saw Gunther slowing approaching.

"Mind your own business…" Gunther growled through clenched teeth.

When he got close enough that she could see his black eye and swollen bruised cheek she asked if he had gotten into another bar fight. "Typical, you are just like your father ."

Gunther narrowed his eyes at her and was about to tell her where she could go when Sir Theodore, who had witnessed the entire thing from the balcony, interrupted.

"Gunther, Sir Ivan and myself would like a word with you immediately."

"Coming, Sir Theodore."

"Jane, you may take a break, but I want a word with you too when we are done." Theodore instructed.

"Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane replied.

As Jane put her practice sword away and watched Gunther go into the Knight's Quarters she wondered what was going on. _Probably because of all the fights he has gotten into lately…coming to training late and battered almost everyday now. _She thought to herself.

Turning around she saw Jester sitting on the swing, and she decided to join him.

"You sure let him have it didn't you?" Jester said as Jane sat down on the other swing.

"Well he deserved it as always! He is in a meeting with Sirs Theodore and Ivan right now! And they want a meeting with me next for who knows what!"

They didn't notice the time pass them by as they sat there talking and Jane listened to Jester play his lute.

Finally at midday Gunther, Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore emerged from the Knight's Quarters. Jane stood and headed to Sir Theodore, her eyes watched Gunther stare blankly at the ground, standing next to Sir Ivan.

"Jane," Sir Theodore said leading her out of earshot of the others. "You need to stop these childish, disrespectful remarks towards your fellow knight. Because that is exactly what he is. He is not your enemy, he is someone you must always trust and count on in peace and war. He also must be able to count on you in the same ways. "

"But Sir Theod-" Jane started to say.

"Listen to me Jane. Gunther is not as evil as you would like to think he is. You both need to learn to confide in each other and not bicker all the time." Sir Theodore continued, "Sir Ivan and I have an urgent errand to run, you and Gunther practice together. Go easy on him Jane, he isn't well today, and those remarks were highly uncalled for. We will be back later today."

"Yes, Sir Theodore." Jane sighed.

"I mean it Jane." Sir Theodore said looking her in the eye. She nodded. "Come, Sir Ivan."

As they both left on their mysterious errand, Jane walked up to Gunther and asked if he knew where their mentors were going.

Gunther just shrugged.

"Care to spar with me?" Jane asked.

"No." And with that Gunther walked away toward the kitchens.

"Wait up Gunther!" Jane shouted, as she jogged to catch up with him. "I am sorry for my comment earlier. I didn't realize you weren't faking.."

"Perhaps you shouldn't judge someone without the whole story Jane." Gunther replied not looking at her.

"Well, if you weren't so closed up all the time maybe I would know the whole story." Jane said in almost a whisper.

Gunther stopped walking and looked at her. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. His gaze softened as he stared into those eyes he secretly loved for so long. "Why do you care? What do you care if I fail and don't became a Knight?"

"Because, you have worked very hard for this. Even though I don't like to admit it, you deserve this Gunther. You deserve so much better than to be like your father."

She could she him clenching and unclenching his jaw. "Why have you been late and beaten up so often lately?"

"Just forget about it Jane. It is nothing that concerns you." Gunther said walking away.

Jane knew he wanted to be left alone, so she didn't press the issue any longer. Instead she went on patrol with Dragon and told him what happened.

"Just forget about the miserable short-life Jane. He has done nothing but cause you problems from day one." Dragon said after listening to Jane's rant.

"I know Dragon, but Sir Theodore is right, we have to learn to work together."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Two days passed and Jane hadn't seen Gunther at all. Not at training, not at lunch either. She also caught herself thinking about him all the time. Not about how she hated him though. Instead, her thoughts were of how she missed his steel grey eyes, his hands. She worried about where he was, if he was ok. Jane thought about these things mostly at night lying in bed. Then she thought about how she told Jester for the final time that they would always be only friends. No more. No less. It was two months ago, at a ball. He asked her to court him. Gunther was there with a pretty girl on his arm and Jane was fiercely jealous, and Gunther saw it. She never saw him with the girl again.

On the third morning of Gunthers absence, Jane was called

into Sir Theodore's office. "Jane, as you know Gunther is missing. You, and Sir Ivan are to go to his father's house to see if he is there. I have a meeting with the King. Take your sword Jane."

"My sword, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked confused. "Why would I need-"

"You leave know Jane." Sir Theodore replied, ignoring her question.

"Yes Sir."

Once they arrived at the house, the merchant came out and said "I told you an hour ago he is not here!"

"Merchant, you are to stay where you are and let us into the house right now by order of King Caradoc!" Sir Ivan demanded.

"Jane, I will hold him here, you go in and find Gunther." Ivan directed Jane

"Right away Sir Ivan." Jane replied, running into the house.

She found Gunther laying on the floor face down at the bottom of the stairs. One arm twisted the wrong way and a pool of blood under his head.

"He is here Sir Ivan!" Jane shouted. "We have to get him back to the castle now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sat and watched over Gunther hoping he would wake up soon. His head was wrapped tightly with bandages. The gash was just above and behind his left temple. It wasn't a large wound, but bled a lot. The other Knight's met with the King and a warrant was put out for the Merchants arrest, and Jane was put in charge of watching Gunther when they returned yesterday.

Slowing Gunther's eyes cracked open, he saw red hair and green eyes watching over him. "Jane? What are you doing here?" He asked trying to set up. "Ugh, why do I have such an awful headache?"

"Sir Ivan and I came to find you. You had been missing for a couple days." Jane continued, "you are at the castle now, stay lying down! You have broken ribs, a broken arm and a gash on your head."

"Where is my Father?" Gunther asked while looking down at his plastered right arm and touched his head bandage.

"He ran off when we found you. There are people looking for him." Jane paused, then asked, "What happened Gunther?"

Gunther turned his head away from her and stared out the window.

"Please, Gunther. Tell me. I was so worried about you. Why does your father do these things to you?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden Jane? Just the other day it was 'another bar fight aye?' and 'you are just like your father'. Why Jane?" Gunther snapped.

"I apologized for that Gunther."

"You didn't mean it. And just so you know, I have never been to a bar let alone in a bar fight." Gunther said sternly. "As I have grown, I realized I didn't want to be like Magnus. I want to be myself and honest. Make the Breech name good again. He didn't like that I defied him. Refused to do his dirty work. So he decided to take his anger out on me. Especially after he'd been drinking."

"Oh Gunther, I did not know." Jane said in just above a whisper through tears that started to form and fall for the boy she herself tormented for so many years. "I am so very sorry for the way I have treated you. You are not your father. I have failed you as a friend and fellow knight and I understand if you hate me forever."

"I don't hate you Jane. I could never hate you. And you could not have known because I have never told anyone." Gunther replied looking Jane straight in the eyes.

They had each others gaze in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Jane was the first to look away when she heard Pepper and Adeline walk into the room.

"Gunther! You're awake! Thank the heavens! I brought you some lunch, you better eat it!" Pepper exclaimed seemingly without pause.

"After you eat, I need to make sure you wound is healing properly and change the bandage. And also check the bruises on your ribs." Adeline added.

"Thank you Pepper. Thank you Milady." Gunther answered them both.

"Jane, Sir Theodore needs you." Adeline said looking at her daughter. "He is in the throne room with the King."

"Yes Mother." Jane replied, and gave Gunther a nod before leaving to find her mentor.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Your Majesty. Sir Theodore." Jane addressed them as she bowed. "You wished to speak with me Sir Theodore?"

"Yes, Jane." Sir Theodore replied. "It is about Gunther."

"He is awake. Just a few minutes ago. He is eating lunch now. I have done what you asked. I have watched over him since we brought him back to the castle." Jane confessed.

"Yes. I am glad to hear that." Sir Theodore paused and looked at King Caradoc before speaking again. The King gave him a nod to continue.

"Gunther will no longer reside at his father's house. From now on, he will live here at the castle. For his own safety. As you know, we are still looking for Magnus."

"Yes Sir Theodore. I understand, but why the almost secret meeting about it? And why tell me before you tell Gunther?" Jane asked, confused as to why this concerned her so much.

"You are to be the one to tell him." Sir Theodore replied. "You are dismissed now."

"But, Sir Theodore," Jane started.

"Jane. You have your orders."

"Yes Sir."

As Jane left the Throne Room she saw Jester waiting for her. "Haven't seen you since yesterday at breakfast Jane." Jester said to his friend.

"I am sorry Jester. I have been busy."

"I know. You have been watching over Gunther nonstop." Jester replied jealousy and hurt in his voice.

"He is my fellow knight. I must care for his safety and health."

"I know Jane. But…." Jester's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Jane demanded.

"You talk bad about him all the time, and now you are by his side caring for him!" Jester paused and sighed, "I just hope he treats you well Jane. You deserve the best." Jane watched the broken hearted young man in blue walk away.

_He thinks Gunther and I are courting…again? _Jane thought back to four years ago when everyone thought they were courting the first time. After everything was sorted out she started to wonder what her feelings were towards Gunther. _Perhaps that's where it started. _Jane thought to herself. She shook the thoughts from her head and headed to the sick quarters where Gunther was being looked after by Lady Adeline and Pepper.

O~O~O~O~O~O

A week passed and finally Gunther was allowed to leave his bed and walk around. Though his head wound was almost completely healed, the Lady in Waiting made him keep a small patch over it to keep dirt out. But his ribs still hurt when he moved wrong or breathed to deep.

Gunther headed to the practice yard and found Jane working with Sir Theodore on advanced battle tactics. He sat on one of the swings and watched them. Watched Jane. Since him regained consciousness, Jane was in his room less often, since Sir Theodore thought it best that at least one Squire keep training. She come by everyday though. She told him he would be living at the castle now. He felt relieved and nervous at the same time when she told him.

Sir Theodore told Jane to take a break when he saw Gunther on the swings. "I have some other things to take care of with Sir Ivan."

"You are out of bed finally you lazy sod!" Jane joked as she sat on the opposite swing.

"Have a good practice?" Gunther asked, ignoring her comment.

"Yes. But I'd much rather be whipping your butt." Jane smiled. "You are a much better opponent, I mean. You don't take it easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Don't worry, I will be ready to fight you soon enough and it will be ME whipping YOUR butt!"

They chuckled in unison.

There were a few moments of silence and they listened to the sounds of the castle.

Gunther broke the silence first, "Jane."

Jane looked at Gunther. He continued, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

Surprised by the question all Jane could do was nod. They walked towards the gardens where they were alone. Rake was helping Pepper in the Kitchens, Dragon was most likely off with some cows. Smithy was in his forge. And who knows where Jester was.

They walked in silence for a while and Gunther picked a rose from a bush they passed and was twirling it in his fingers.

"You are going to prick yourself with that." Jane warned as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

Gunther just grinned and sat on the edge of the fountain and stared at the water falling. Jane stood facing him wondering what he was thinking about.

"Jane, I am sorry for the way I have treated you over the years. We were just children then. I hope you don't hate me for it. Can you ever forgive me?" Gunther finally confessed turning his gaze from the water to his fellow knight.

"Of course I don't hate you Gunther. I was just as cruel to you. It is you that should hate me."

"I told you I don't, won't and could never hate you Jane." Gunther paused wondering if he should ask the next question. He decided to and asked "May I ask you a question?"

"What kind of question?"

"Probably one that is none of my business, but I am curious. Why did you refuse to court Jester?"

"You are right, it isn't your business." Jane snapped.

Gunther looked away towards the water again, looking hurt. Jane sighed and sat down beside him. "Sorry. I am just so tired of being asked about it." Jane continued. "I just don't share the same feelings for him that he does for me."

Gunther nodded and looked at Jane. "I did not mean what I said four years ago about not being able to stand to look at you. In fact it's quite the opposite, I have never been able to stop looking at you."

Jane looked him in the eyes as he continued "I have cared about you ever since I met you Jane. You are the reason why I am the way I am. If it weren't for you I probably would be just like my father. You are so determined and loyal to everyone. You bring it out in me. Albeit, you also bring out the competitiveness in me."

"Gunther, I'm flattered but I am sure you would be better than your father even if you hadn't met me. You have a conscious. He doesn't." Jane replied, her face turning as red as her hair.

"Jane I-" Before Gunther could finish, Sir Ivan came up interrupting them. "Lad, the King would like a word with you."

"Yes, Sir Ivan." Gunther replied standing to follow his mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Throne Room Gunther stood before King Caradoc, Sir Ivan stood beside his Squire and Sir Theodore stood beside the King.

"You are healing quite well, and quickly I hear Gunther." The King said.

"Yes I am Your Majesty." Gunther replied.

"However, Lady Adeline tells me she is afraid of your bones healing wrong, and you not having full use and strength of your right arm."

"I assure His Majesty that I will heal just fine and will return to training soon."

"Yes. Yes. But Gunther, we have to look at the whole picture. What if you do not heal properly?"

"It is not something I have thought about Your Majesty. I plan on healing back to my normal self. And even if I do not have full strength of my right arm, I do still have my left which is not hurt, and I assure you I fight just as well with my left as I did with my right. May I ask why His Majesty is bringing this up?"

"Gunther, I need to be sure I have knights in tip top shape and ability in my service. I do not doubt that you fight just as well with your left. Let us just wait and see. The cast should be coming off next week correct?"

"Yes."

"Once the cast is off and you have had time to stretch your arm out, we are to have a demonstration of your strength and ability and movement of your right arm. Is that fair enough?"

"More than fair Your Majesty." Gunther bowed.

"You are dismissed."

OOOOOO

Jane was sitting at the picnic table having lunch with Smithy, Pepper, Jester and Rake when Gunther came to join them.

"Care for some lunch Gunther?" Pepper asked getting up to get him a bowl of stew.

"Thank you Pepper." Gunther replied. He glanced at Jane and she gave him a look that asked what happened. Gunther just shook his head and ate his stew in silence.

After everyone finished eating, Smithy went back to work in the forge and Rake helped Pepper clear the table.

"I'd best go work on this new ballad for the King." Jester said excusing himself from the table.

Once everyone was out of earshot, Jane turned to Gunther and asked him what happened in there.

Gunther just shook his head "It's my problem not yours."

"Perhaps, but we are knights. We are to look out for each other and help each other. Tell me what happened. Please."

Gunther sighed. He knew she would not stop bugging him until he told her. Jane had become quite protective of him lately and he loved that she felt she needed to know everything that happened to him. "I…I may not be to continue training if my arm doesn't heal proper."

"What? No, that can't be!" Jane said in shock.

"The Lady in Waiting told the King there may be a chance that I won't have full strength and ability in my arm again. I told the king my left arm is just as good even if there was a problem and I assured him there would be no reason to ponder my position as knight. He said we shall see next week and then dismissed me."

Jane cursed her mother under her breath. "Don't worry about my mother. I will speak with her. As for your arm, Gunther" she said cupping his face in her hand. "You will heal without a single problem and be back to your old self in no time. I will make sure of that."

"Thank you Jane." Gunther whispered. "I think I am going to go lie down now for a bit."

Jane nodded removing her hand from his face. "Would you like me to walk with you? I mean…in case you were to lose your balance going up the stairs…" She tried not to blush.

Gunther smiled. "Yes, I would."

Once they reached Gunther's room Jane stood in front of the door and looked at Gunther.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all day or can I go lie down?" Gunther asked slightly irritated.

"What were you saying?" Jane replied.

"What are you talking about? When?"

"Right before Sir Ivan interrupted you in the garden, you were starting to say something and I want to know what."

Gunther thought back. He remembered very well what he was going to say, but right now wasn't the right time. "I was just going to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me the past week."

"Oh. You're welcome Gunther. But that's what a fellow knight and friend does." Jane said moving to the side so Gunther could open the door to his room. "Right." Gunther replied as he entered his room and closed the door.

Jane went back down stairs thinking about the conversations she and Gunther had that day. She then decided to go find her mother, the Lady in Waiting to the Queen and castle healer, to discuss Gunther's injuries.

OOOOOO

Gunther lay on his bed with his head turned to look out the window. He found himself thinking about Jane. He thought about what he was going to say at the fountain earlier that day. _Gunther you fool. Why did you almost do that? Thank you Sir Ivan for saving me from humiliating myself. _He scolded himself for almost saying that. _Why would she love me? I cannot give her anything but a bad name. Though, she did look furious when I showed up at the last ball with a girl. And she told me herself that she does not love the Jester. _Gunther fell asleep thinking about Jane and hoped that she would come check on him again today.

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Mother, may I speak with you a moment?" Jane asked the woman who was sewing a dress for the princess.

"What is it dear?" The Lady in Waiting inquired without looking up.

"I need to talk to you about your diagnosis of Gunther."

At this Lady Adeline put down her task at hand and looked sternly at her daughter. "Jane, the matter has been taken care of and does not concern you."

"It does concern me Mother. He is my fellow knight, and I must be there to help him. You told him he won't be able to continue his training and be knighted! Why would you do such a thing?" Jane demanded.

"Yes, you must help him. Go help him heal properly and gain use of his arm again. However, Jane, that man caused extensive damage. Damage that may not fully heal. And the truth is Daughter, he may not be able to be a knight. The King knows this and is prepared for worst case. If you truly care about his knighthood you should be helping him get his strength back instead of here arguing with the messenger. I only want what is best Jane. Whether you believe it or not. And besides, King Caradoc has the last say next week when Gunther's cast comes off."

Jane was speechless for once. Her mother was right. There was no sense in arguing with her since, for one the king does has the last word on the matter, and second, she should be helping him gain his strength back. "Yes Mother. Good day." Jane left the chamber and headed outside. She decided she needed to be alone for a while and went for a walk in the woods just outside the castle walls.

OOOOOO

Gunther was not at supper later that evening. Pepper made him a plate and Jane volunteered to take it up to him. "Make sure he eats Jane. He needs to keep healthy." Pepper instructed. "Yes Pepper. I will." Jane replied.

Jester watched Jane walk towards the stairs his heart sinking. Though it had been two months since he asked Jane to court him, he still held out hope. But now as he watched her slowing getting closer to Gunther, his heart sank into his feet.

Jane knocked on the door to Gunther's room but there was no answer. She let herself in and found that he was asleep. Jane sat the plate and glass of water on the table beside the bed, then lit the candles in his room. She sat on the edge of the bed amazed at how peaceful Gunther looked while sleeping. As Jane gently brushed a stray piece of hair out of the sleeping young man's face he sighed softly, and cracked his eyes open. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming. Closing his eyes and then opening them fully this time, he realized he wasn't dreaming.

"Jane! What are you doing in here?" Gunther exclaimed now fully awake.

"I brought you supper. Pepper demands you eat everything on the plate." Jane replied standing up from the bed. "You looked so peaceful sleeping I was afraid to disturb you."

"So you decided to watch me sleep?" Gunther inquired.

"No, not exactly…I let myself in when you didn't answer, and I had just sat the food down and lit candles just before you awoke." Jane could feel her cheeks starting to burn red.

Gunther nodded and started eating.

"I suppose I should go get some sleep myself now. Do you need anything else Gunther?" Jane got up and headed for the door.

"No, I don't believe I need anything." _Except you Jane. Just tell her you coward. _Gunther thought to himself.

"Alright then. Good night Gunther." Jane opened the door and started to walk out when Gunther asked her to wait a moment. "If you are not too tired, perhaps you could stay for a while longer and keep me company? I-I mean, seeing as how I've slept all afternoon and won't be able to fall right back asleep again anytime soon…you don't have to though." Gunther said in practically one breath.

Jane had turned to face a blushing and nervous looking Gunther. "Of course Gunther." She pulled the chair closer to the bed so she could put her feet up and sat down. They both stayed up most of the night talking and laughing.

It was well after midnight when Jane decided she should turn in. "I will sleep through my lessons tomorrow if I do not get some sleep. Good night Gunther." Jane stood and stretched.

"Good night Jane." Gunther replied as Jane walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gunther's cast goes from his wrist to around his shoulder. It is a full arm cast…I forgot to mention that earlier…sorry! Don't think there was anything else I needed mention about the story…sorry the update took a while, been busy and had writers block! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD. **

The sun was incredibly bright in his room. Even with his eyes still closed, it was too bright. Gunther rolled over to avoid the sun, then noticed a scent in his room. It smelled like hot breakfast. Cracking an eye open to scan the room he found he was alone, and his dinner dishes had been replaced with a bowl of steaming porridge on his bedside table. Giving in to the daylight and the smell of breakfast, Gunther sat up and ate.

After he had eaten and dressed, which took awhile since one arm was in plaster and his ribs still hurt, Gunther walked downstairs to the kitchens to return Pepper's bowl. "Breakfast was terrific as always Pepper." Gunther complimented the castle chef and set the bowl on the counter.

"Thank you, Gunther. Oh, Jane said if I saw you to tell you to go to the practice yard."

Gunther nodded and left the cook to her duties.

OOOOOO

"How are you feeling today Gunther?" Sir Theodore inquired as the Squire enter the yard.

"Better than Jane looks, Sir Theodore." Gunther grinned and looked at Jane who was glaring at him.

Sir Theodore nodded, ignoring the comment. "You will have book lessons with Sir Ivon until you can do physical training again."

"Yes, Sir Theodore."

"Come on lad, let's get this over with." Sir Ivon instructed, leading Gunther to the Knight's quarters, clearly not happy with being stuck inside away from his weaponry.

Sir Theodore turned to Jane. "You and I will work on battle tactics and more fighting skills, which you will slowly teach to Gunther, without weapons of course." Jane nodded. "Also, I spoke with the King and was able to get more time to work with Gunther with his cast off before the demonstration."

"Excellent! How much more time?" Jane asked, hopes high that there was now a real chance for him.

"Two days." Sir Theodore responded.

"Two days?" Jane repeated, feeling those high hopes come crashing down.

"That was all I could get him Jane. That is why you are to teach him without weapons now then practice with weapons after his cast is off."

"But Sir Theodore, does the king not know Gunther has fractured ribs as well? He cannot fight properly because of the injury and pain! He needs more time!"

"King Caradoc feels that Gunther will be ready next week, and we cannot question his decision Jane."

"Yes, Sir." Jane conceded, but in her mind she was thinking up a way to convince the king to give Gunther more time.

OOOOOO

When Jane and Gunther were released for lunch, they walked over to the picnic table together.

"I am so exhausted from staring at a book all morning…and on top of that, Sir Ivon said that I will have a test every morning on what I learned the day before starting tomorrow!" Complained Gunther in a yawn.

"We are doing everything in our power to make sure you become a Knight, Gunther." Jane encouraged.

"We?"

"Sir Theodore informed me this morning that I will be in charge of teaching you battle tactics and more fighting skills. Slowly and without a weapon at first, then once your cast is off, with a weapon." Jane explained, then she paused before continuing, "All of us want you to succeed Gunther. Including me."

Gunther smiled at her and sat down at the end of the table and Jane placed herself next to him. During lunch everyone talked about Gunther's new training to save his apprenticeship. Dragon came up towards the end and asked Jane if she wanted to go on patrol. Something the two hadn't done in a while.

"I'd love to, Dragon." Jane smiled and hopped on her giant green friends back. Once they were high enough up, Jane told Dragon about the king's decree regarding Gunther. "How is he suppose to prove he is still just as good as he used to be in a week? His cast will have been off only two days, and his ribs are still going to be quite sore!" Jane was fuming. "I must speak to the king about this. Gunther needs more time!"

Dragon listened to his friend intently and waited for her to finish before speaking. "Why do you care so much about the little weasel? I thought you hated him. Have you two become smoke swappers since he moved into the castle?" Dragon laughed a little.

"No! Where do you come up with this nonsense Dragon? And so what if I care for him, is that so wrong?" Jane replied, saying the latter more quietly as if talking to herself. However, Dragon with his impeccable hearing, heard it and teased her, "You like like Gunther!"

"I do not like like Gunther." Jane said firmly. _I love him. _

OOOOOO

Upon returning to the castle, Jane decided to not go talk to the king and instead went and found Gunther, who was sitting against a tree in the shade studying. "Want some company?" Jane asked standing in the sun by the tree.

Looking up from his book at the beautiful hourglass shaped figured standing over him, Gunther smiled and answered with "Please. Sit."

Nodding, Jane sat beside him under the tree. "Sir Theodore had an audience with the king and was able to get you two extra days to prepare for your demonstration. I do not believe it is enough time for your ribs to heal, and am going to speak with the king to get you more time."

"No Jane, you will do no such thing." Gunther said firmly looking directly into her eyes. "It doesn't concern you."

"But-"

"The king only wants to see that I still have full use of my arm, nothing else. He knows my ribs are injured, he knows it will take longer for them to heal than my arm. You will not go ask for more time, understood?" Gunther interrupted her to explain the situation.

"Fine." Jane answered. They were both silent for a few minutes, listening to castle life going on around them, Jane leaned back, rested against the tree and closed her eyes. Gunther, who was already in a similar position as Jane, turned his head to look at her. _She is so beautiful. _He studied her expressionless face, eyes still closed. He thought about how he longed to hold her, kiss her, caress her hair. _God I love her. She can't possibly feel the same. _

Jane, who could feel Gunther staring at her, turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. Gunther turned away quickly, but there was no mistaking what she saw in his face. She continued looking at him, and Gunther turned his gaze back to her, their eyes locking for just a moment. Jane was the first to turn away, blushing a little. "I suppose we should start the training I was assigned to give you."

"Yes, I suppose so. I will continue studying for my test after the evening meal." Gunther closed the book that had been laying open and untouched in his lap since Jane came to join him under the tree. Jane stood and grabbed the heavy book from Gunther with one hand, and offered her other hand to assist Gunther in getting off the ground. He took her hand without question and hoisted himself up.

OOOOOO

The week went by quickly. Each morning, after breakfast, Gunther had a test with Sir Ivon, followed by more lessons. After lunch, he met Jane to practice more fighting strategies, battle tactics and the like, weaponless of course. These training sessions with Jane were Gunther's favorite part of the day. There was no bickering or name calling like in past times, they were patient with each other and Jane did not think or call Gunther weak or lazy when his injuries pained him, causing him to need a break, which happened quite often in the first few days of practice.

The day was warm and beautiful. Small white puffy clouds dotted the sky and there was a light breeze. It was also the day that Gunther's cast was to be removed. Everyone was excited and nervous do to the pressure the king had put on the situation. Gunther had his last test with Sir Ivon for a while that morning, and after lunch, Smithy would be the one to remove the plaster.

Jane, Sirs Ivon and Theodore, Lady Adeline, Jester, Pepper and Rake gathered round the picnic table where Gunther was seated waiting for Smithy to get started. It was decided the picnic table would be the best place for the task, since Gunther could sit comfortably and rest his arm on a steady surface for the delicately dangerous task waiting for Smithy. Jane sat at the table on Gunther's uninjured side and turned her body to face him. Rake, Pepper and Jester sat on the opposite side of the table facing them, and the adults stood behind and off to the side a bit.

"Shall we get started?" Inquired Smithy, looking at Gunther. He also didn't seem to notice the audience.

"Yes. Finally." Gunther answered grinning a little, but Jane noticed a nervousness in both the statement and the smile.

Smithy took a warm wet rag out of a bowl of water on the table, and used it to moisten the plaster some. He then picked up the small hand saw and started at the shoulder of the cast. Gunther, though not afraid of what was happening, after all what's to fear about getting a cast removed, reached for Jane's hand under the table. Startled, Jane jumped a little, and looked at the young man's face, he glanced at her for a second before turning his attention back to the cast. Jane let him hold her hand, interlace his fingers with hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

Jane and Gunther sat like that for almost two hours. That is about how long it took Smithy to remove the cast. No one could see that their hands were locked together, except maybe Smithy, who was right next to them. But, Smithy was too busy concentrating to notice or care, he wouldn't care anyway, so, Jane and obviously Gunther did not care either if Smithy saw.

"There. Done." Smithy said as he removed the last piece of plaster from Gunther's wrist.

"Thank you, Smithy." Gunther responded, letting go of Jane's hand to admire his arm, but then scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"Yes, it's going to stink. Plaster and not being able to wash it does that." Smithy laughed lightly. "Here is some clean water and soap to wash it if you want before the Lady-In-Waiting looks at it." Smithy gestured to another bowl and rag on the table.

"I certainly will. Thank you again, Smithy." Gunther grabbed the wet rag and washed his arm. Smithy sat at the table opposite Gunther and Jane.

"Can you move it?" Jane inquired softly as Gunther dried his arm off.

"That will be for me to examine and decide, Jane." Lady Adeline said firmly, approaching the table. "Turn to face me Squire Gunther."

Gunther did has he was instructed and Jane moved to where she could better see what her mother was making Gunther do. This was the reason everyone was gathered around, not to see a cast be removed, but to witness the initial assessment of his abilities. Everyone watched unblinking, so to not miss anything.

The Lady-In-Waiting gently grabbed Gunther's arm and begin to examine it. She gently squeezed his arm, starting at the shoulder and worked her way down to check for deformities.

"Let your arm hang down by your side."

Gunther obeyed. His arm felt stiff with every movement.

"Good. Now, raise it out in front of you at shoulder level." Again he obeyed. "Now, straight out from your side." He did. "At shoulder level, Gunther." The Lady-In-Waiting instructed. Gunther tried, but his arm would not stay at shoulder level. "Hold out your other arm at shoulder level." Gunther's left arm stayed in place as he was instructed, but his right arm simply wouldn't comply. "Hold both arms over your head." Gunther obeyed, but still his right arm would not comply.

Sighing, Lady Adeline gave one last assessment test, "Move your elbow and wrist around to see their ranges of motion." Gunther did so, and his wrist and elbow showed no signs of issue, only his shoulder. Cross with himself, Gunther stared at the ground clenching his teeth.

"I shall report my findings to His Majesty." The Lady-In-Waiting announced.

"Mother, you cannot. His cast only just came off!" Jane pleaded.

"And that is exactly what I plan on telling the king, Jane. Gunther has two days to work out the tension in his shoulder before the official assessment and demonstration. The king just wanted an initial report today." Jane's mother assured her and unknowingly everyone else who was witness, that there was still a chance. Before Jane could argue further, Lady Adeline turned and walked to the Throne Room.

**A/N: I did some research (Wikipedia) on medical plaster casts, and apparently plaster was not used medically until the 19****th**** century. It was only used in art before that. Other random things were used instead. Now, don't quote me on this though, cuz I didn't actually READ the article, I just skimmed through it…but, I was too lazy to read it fully and do research on what was used in Jane's time, so, I kept it as plaster. Don't hate me! Please review! Next Chapter up soon I promise! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally updated! And I almost added the wrong chapter...lol..it wasn't even for this story either, it was for my other story! I'm so blonde! Anyway..the next chapter won't take as long. Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Own, I do not. -(little Yoda for ya!)**

The two other Knight's followed behind Lady Adeline to the Throne Room. Jester, Rake, Smithy and Pepper sat in shock at what they just witnessed. Jane paced in front of Gunther, purely fuming over the situation. Gunther, who had not moved or spoke in a good half hour, abruptly stood and walked off to the practice yard. Everyone snapped out of their own hypnosis at this, and went back to their duties in silence.

Jane walked into the practice yard to find Gunther taking his anger out on the poor practice dummy. She noticed he was using mainly his left arm, switching the wooden sword to his right every few blows, but only for a short time. "You are going to hurt yourself if you keep that up." Jane stood a few paces behind him with her arms crossed.

"Does not matter anymore. It is over." Gunther replied through clenched teeth.

"You cannot give up, Gunther!" Jane exclaimed. "The Gunther I know does not ever give up. He fights."

Gunther stopped hitting the dummy, and turned to face Jane, his breathing heavy. "There is nothing left to fight for."

The words cut through Jane like a dagger. Her face fell, hurt in her eyes, then quickly her expression hardened into a glare, and though she tried to hide it, her voice shook as she spoke; "What about me? Us? You said you have cared about me for a long time. Am I no longer worth fighting for? If you have not noticed Gunther I care for you too, and not as just a comrade. You cannot just throw everything away because of some stupid thing my mother says."

Gunther took a step closer to her, "You do not deserve someone as lowly as me, Jane. I cannot provide for you properly. I cannot even hold my position here at court."

"That has yet to be decided." Jane's teeth were clenched.

Gunther shook his head and gave a sort of laugh-cough, "I can barely hold a sword in my right hand. I will be out of the King's service in two days, Jane. You are not worthy of someone who cannot even hold his own."

"You hold your own very well, Gunther, and I think should decide who I deserve." Jane said in a low voice. Then her voice returned to normal volume and filled with determination, "Come on, we have to fight this, let me see what you can do. After all, it is my duty to make sure you are back in tip top shape come the demonstration." Jane smiled.

Sighing, Gunther conceded.

Once Jane had her fake sword in hand, they began to spar, she made him keep his sword in his right hand. Gunther winced in pain every time he thrust his sword at her, or when he had to block a blow above his head. After a couple hours, Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon walked into the yard, calling the two squires to halt.

"Gunther, Sir Ivon and myself must have a word with you immediately." Sir Theodore informed. "In private."

Nodding, Gunther handed Jane his practice sword, and followed the Knights into their quarters.

"Your father has been found." Sir Theodore confessed, once they were inside with the door closed.

"What? Where?" Gunther demanded. "Is he dead? If not, he will be once I get hold of him."

Sir Theodore held up a hand to silence Gunther. "Though I understand your position, there will be no need of that. He is being held prisoner in Damascus. Apparently, he failed at deceiving the wrong person there. They will keep him, and justice will be served him plenty there. Magnus' house and possessions now belong to you."

"I wish to never set foot in that house again, and plan to get rid of it."

"It is yours to do with as you wish. Also, Gunther, the king is worried about your strength, we want you to work hard at gaining it back, but do not over work yourself and cause further injury."

"Yes, Sir Theodore."

"You may go now, Gunther."

OOOOOO

Gunther arrived at the table as everyone had just started eating the evening meal. Pepper, noticing his presence, jumped up and ran to the kitchen to fetch him a plate of food.

"Thank you, Pepper." Gunther sat next to Smithy and across from Jester and Jane.

"I brought you tea to help with any pain. How is your arm feeling?" Pepper asked, setting the plate and tea down in front of him.

"Much better." Without another word Gunther ate, and did not look up from his plate.

Towards the end of the meal, Jane gently kicked Gunther under the table, causing him to turn his eyes up to her. Jane gave him a concerned look that asked what was wrong. Gunther abruptly stood, and left the table. Everyone watched him walk away, and Jester turned to Jane, "What was that all about?"

"I do not know, but I am going to go find out."

Jane followed Gunther into the practice yard. "Would you like to talk about it?" She asked softly as he picked up a stave.

Gunther looked at Jane and sighed. "Magnus has been found."

"That is excellent news, Gunther. Now he can be brought to justice. When will he arrive back here?"

Gunther shook his head and answered, "He will not be returning to Kippernia ever again. He was arrested in Damascus for deceiving the wrong person, and will be punished there."

Jane picked up the other stave and holding it in front of herself began to circle Gunther slowly. "Oh. Well at least he shall get what he deserves." Jane offered as she and Gunther began to spar.

"Yes, but I do not get what I want out of it." Gunther replied between breaths and blows.

"And what might that be, Gunther?" Jane inquired blocking a blow from the side.

"Revenge." The words fell off Gunther's tongues easily.

"What of his possessions?"

"Mine. Everything is now mine. I plan on getting rid of the house, I want nothing to do with it."

Jane and Gunther talked about what Magnus' fate would be while they sparred. Though they were sparring, it looked more like an intricate dance. They moved fluidly with and against each other, circling and even twirling every now and again. Blocking blows, throwing blows. Handling the stave was easier than the sword for Gunther. He threw a blow over Jane's head that she blocked and held at bay with her own stave. She pushed against the stave, throwing Gunther back, and quickly twirling her stave knocking Gunther's out of his hands. "Yield." She elated. "That was very good, Gunther."

"Thank you, Jane."


End file.
